Maetharanel
by KayBeth13
Summary: Maetharanel was banished from Mirkwood two centuries ago for protesting Thranduil's decision not to aid Erebor. Now, she joins a company led by Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor, along the way facing suspicion, hostility, fear, and the one thing she never expected...to fall in love with a young dwarf prince with a cheeky smile and an exceptional talent for archery... Kili/OC
1. A Chance Meeting

_Hello! This is my second attempt at writing a story set in Middle Earth and this time I hopefully have written it with much more realistic and sophisticated language. So far I have 7 chapters completed, with probably another 10 or so more to write, and I am going to aim to upload a chapter each week. Please feel free to shout at me if I forget. I am extremely proud of this story as I've never written so many different personalities that are crucial to the storyline in one story before- I mean there's the 12 dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf for starters!_

_Okay so my character is called Maetharanel and she is an elf. Other than that my mouth will remain shut and to find out any more about her then continue reading! I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a review to let me know f you liked it/what could be improved. Personally this is my favourite ever piece of writing (and considering I've been writing for over 10 years now, that's saying something!) and so I hope that people will like it as much as I loved writing it. Most chapters are around the 2,000 word mark, with a few exceptions being longer or shorter such as chapter 1 for example which is a little under 1500 words as it is the introduction after all._

_Oh- and it is a Kili/OFC story. Sorry, but I really couldn't resist the opportunity to give our prince a little bit of loving!_

_..._

She sat in the darkest corner of the tavern, hunched into the corner as far as she could reach without appearing suspicious. The whole time, she ensured her hood remained firmly in place, covering her features and, most importantly, her gender. She was under no illusions; if the men here realised she was actually a female, they would immediately regard her as fresh bait and begin hounding her until she would inevitably be forced into harming, or even killing, one of them.

A tiny tendril of smoke danced across her vision, breaking her thoughts as it curled around her in gentle wisps, drawing a smile onto her face as she recognised the sweet sandalwood scent of the tobacco that she knew of only one person to possess. Still, despite this, she sat silently, unwilling to move in case the men in the tavern saw her for what she was. It didn't take long before a familiar shadow appeared before her and she smiled once again as the owner of said shadow placed a pint of ale in front of her before addressing her.

"It's rather a dangerous location for a young woman such as yourself to be around." A male voice spoke, his tone one of equal parts amusement, fondness and concealed concern for her safety.

The only response he received was a slight movement of her wrist, revealing to him the long sword that was firmly secured in her grasp, hidden out of view from the other customers. The man's eyes twinkled and even in the darkness, she could see the ever-present mischievous glint in his gaze. She moved her sword back into its hiding place before finally turning her face enough that he could see the light of the tavern's fire reflecting in her eyes. She remained speechless, instead simply raising one delicate eyebrow, silently questioning his presence.

"I am here to ask for your assistance. I am soon to go on an expedition of sorts with a small group of companions. Your knowledge of languages combined with your skills in hunting and tracking will likely prove to be vital in helping us to reach the end of the journey."

Her eyebrow lowered and she leaned back, her expression settling in to a glower, her eyes darkening with suspicion as she knew there was something he had failed to tell her. Her senses went onto high alert when the man coughed and raised a wrinkled hand to rub at his dark grey beard nervously.

"There is also a small chance that we will be passing through Mirkwood and may need your…where are you going?" he asked as she pushed past him.

As soon as the word Mirkwood passed through his lips, her breath hitched and without pausing, she raised herself to her full height that to her annoyance was only tall enough to reach the man's chest. Her eyes flashed in anger and she roughly pushed past him, walking out of the tavern, only pausing to throw a gold coin towards the barkeeper as she left. After taking only three steps outside, she heard the door open and shut behind her and immediately slid her dagger out from under her tunic. The moment she felt him behind her, she darted round and pressed the blade against his throat before he could even blink. She grit her teeth to see the smile of amusement on his face and sighed, removing the blade and placing it back into its hiding place. Her gaze never left his and she growled quietly in frustration at the smile that had yet to leave his face. Turning away from him, she indicated for him to follow her and waited only until they were out of sight of any prying eyes before finally speaking with a voice as pure and clear as a clean cut diamond.

"Why me?" she asked, her tone holding the harsh edge of a woman barely hanging on the balance of containing her temper.

"You are one of the only ones whom the elves of Mirkwood will trust and will listen to. I fear we will cross into Mirkwood on our journey and King Thranduil will not take kindly to the majority of the members of the group. I believe that you can help persuade him to allow us to pass through without any conflict."

She didn't want to hear this; she couldn't believe him. Was he truly serious?

"Please do not tell me you plan on taking dwarves through the forest? The king would rather see them all hang than listen to me plea for their safe passage through!" she argued. Lowering her tone, she tore her eyes away from his. "Besides, I have been banished from there since before it even became known as Mirkwood. Should the elves see me; they will likely kill me, not allow me safe passage." she murmured, her tone melancholic.

The man's eyes dimmed slightly as he saw the inner fight she had to pull herself out of her thoughts of the past and back to the task he had asked of her and he nodded in understanding. Knowing she would never be able to fully understand his intentions, she also knew she could never refuse him, especially as she'd hidden herself well enough to not be found by those who knew of her and yet, here he stood. He would not have gone through the trouble she knew he would have faced in tracking her if he did not truly believe in her or need her skills. Sighing in defeat, she mumbled a few choice words to herself before looking back up at him, her eyes a mix of anger, fear and most importantly to the man in front of her, acceptance, albeit reluctant in nature.

"You knew I would say yes before you even arrived didn't you?" she asked him, her voice becoming amused as he winked and chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling in joy at her acceptance.

"My dear girl, of course I did. I know that the girl who spent her whole childhood defying her father at any moment still resided in you somewhere despite the feelings you have against returning to Mirkwood, and this would be the ultimate act of defiance in the eyes of your father and for you, the perfect excuse to show that you are beyond the callousness of your people when it comes to the matter of dwarves."

She smiled at his words, unable to repress the thought of her father's reaction should he discover that she was travelling with dwarves. The more she thought about it, a deep, _deep _part of her soul she long thought to have shrivelled and died long ago once more stirred to life; the part that had always longed to stand up to her father and fight for what she knew to be right. With one last sigh as she resigned herself to her fate on this journey, she gave the old man a defeated smile.

"I will help you."

"As I knew you would my dear. Now, I must be off to prepare. I will be passing through the Shire in two days and in three days, myself and the company shall be departing for the Great East Road. I wish for you to meet us along there. I strongly suggest you bring a horse with you, for the journey we face will be both long and arduous."

"You truly have an infuriating method of persuasion for a wizard, Mithrandir." she sighed.

Mithrandir, known more commonly as Gandalf in the common tongue, let out a booming laugh that reverberated through the trees nearby and clapped her on the shoulder.

"And you, my dear Maetharanel are still the same young, fiery spirit I remember you to be, despite the effort you put in to hiding your true self from the world."

Maetharanel simply laughed and waved as the old wizard made his way to the exit of the town. Once he was out of her sight, she dropped her hand, instead clenching it into fist. Being on a journey with Gandalf along with the knowledge that it was likely she would have to face her father, filled her with both fear, anger and strangely, a glimmer of hope. Maybe this time, after being away for almost one hundred years, her father would begin to understand her more and maybe even forgive her for leaving in the first place.

That was, if he could bring himself to forgive her for willingly travelling with dwarves as companions.


	2. An Elf among Dwarves?

_Hi Everyone! So, I know I said it would be a once a week deal for uploading, but I just really wanted to get the second chapter up as I've now written another 4 chapters in two days, so have 12 chapters in total now! :D_

_So, thank you to all who reviewed/favourited/followed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much!_

_..._

Three days later, Maetharanel found herself jumping off her horse and looking around for any signs of Gandalf and his party. Night had fallen and the dawn was almost upon them, yet there was no sign of the group, and she knew Gandalf was never late; he was one who loathed those who were late for anything. She knew she had two options; she could stay and wait for longer, or she could continue down the Great East Road and hope to somehow come across them.

Just as the first rays of sun began to peek through the clouds above her, she made her decision. She grasped the reins and swung herself up onto the saddle in one fluid movement and was about to set off to search for the group when a voice boomed through the woods behind her, startling both rider and horse.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The call was followed by a loud crack and Maetharanel felt her horse jump and whinny in fear.

"Hush now, Rhavaniel, it is only Gandalf." She whispered as she recognised the voice behind the words, her own voice betraying the relief she felt knowing that the wizard was in close proximity to them.

She urged Rhavaniel forward, towards the sound of Gandalf's voice and soon spotted a clearing in the distance, where her ears picked up the sound of many voices, all of them male. She jumped out of the saddle and urged Rhavaniel to stay in place as she proceeded to move almost silently through the trees towards the voices, unwilling to walk straight up to them in case they were not the company with Gandalf.

Before she was able to enter the clearing and determine if Gandalf was with the group, she heard the distinct sound of an arrow being fired and dropped to the ground in time to hear the projectile lodge itself in the tree next to her head. Reacting instinctively, she darted to one side, pulled out her bow and arrow and jumped into the clearing, ready to shoot at the slightest movement from the one who fired at her. Her eyes pierced through the group, zeroing in on a dark-haired, beardless dwarf who was also ready with his bow, his eyes locked onto her shooting hand as hers were his. For a fleeting second, she was grateful for her cape as she was certain that had she not been wearing her hood that hid her race, the dwarf most certainly would have attacked her again.

"Who are you?" A voice from her side asked, his tone authoritative.

Not lowering her bow, she glanced at the direction of the voice and saw a regal-looking dwarf staring her with a hard gaze, his hair black streaked with grey, yet not a single thing about him other than that to tell her his age and with it, his potential strength.

"I have come as a request." She responded.

A number of eyes shone in surprise at the feminine voice that came from the hooded figure. The only ones unaffected were Thorin and Dwalin, who had both determined this was no male fighter from the moment she had come into sight, and Kíli, who had noticed a distinctly feminine grace to her movements when she drew her bow. Thorin glowered.

"Remove your hood and show yourself if you are truly an ally." He demanded.

There was a hesitance in her voice as she responded to his order.

"I will only once Gandalf explains my presence to you."

Many pairs of eyes turned to the wizard, who coughed nervously at his sudden and unexpected audience. Before he had chance to respond, Kíli grew tired of waiting and simply released his arrow, watching with satisfaction as she ducked and it once again lodged into a tree behind her. The movement tugged her hood off, sending a cascade of pale blonde waves tumbling down her back. A pair of impossibly green eyes glared venomously at Kíli, though she made no move to attack him in response and the company fell silent as she straightened herself, pushing a few strands of her hair back off her face and revealing a pair of elven ears.

"An ELF!" Thorin roared in anger and immediately reached for his newly acquired sword from the troll cave.

Immediately, she raised her bow once more, forgetting about Kíli as this new threat presented itself from a much closer distance. Gandalf swiftly stepped in between Thorin and the elf before any harm could come to either of them. Bilbo stood to one side of the group, completely confused by the situation and also unable to take his eyes off the female, whom he immediately decided was one of the most delicate looking beings he'd met in his life. He turned a confused gaze to Bofur who was standing next to him, a small dagger in his hand, just in case.

"She's an elf. Stay back" was all the dwarf said to the hobbit.

"She may be an elf, yes, but she is here to aid us in this endeavour!" Gandalf called over the dwarves, stunning them all into various silences that ranged from simple surprise to outright furious.

"You dare to bring an elf, our mortal enemy, onto our quest!" Thorin roared, his cheeks reddening as he glared at Gandalf.

Gandalf felt Maetharanel move from behind him and a quick glance over his shoulder showed him that she had returned to standing with her bow trained once more on Kíli, the dwarf standing in a position that perfectly mirrored her, only he was much closer to her than he had been before. Letting out a sigh, Gandalf reached out behind him, whilst still facing Thorin, and gently placed his hand on the young woman's bow, pushing it so that she was unable to shoot at anybody. She frowned in annoyance at him but complied with his silent request and removed the arrow altogether, placing it back in her quiver. One thing she did not do was take her eyes off Kíli, continuing to glare at him as the dwarf stubbornly refused to lower his own weapon.

"She is not here to harm you. She is an old friend of mine who removed herself entirely from her race almost two hundred years ago and has been nowhere near them since. I am telling you she is here to help you!"

"How do we know for certain that she isn't a spy?" Kíli questioned, immediately receiving an approving glance from Thorin.

This time, it was Maetharanel that spoke, frustrated that the conversation was getting nowhere fast.

"Because, master dwarf, had I been a spy you would not have seen me until I wished you to. Gandalf is right; I gave up on my people many years ago and the only reason I help you now is because it will finally give me a purpose to my life. I have nowhere I can call home any longer; I wish to make it so you dwarves who have had no home for over two centuries can finally reclaim what is yours and once again belong somewhere. I would also like to point out that I have unarmed myself, yet you still remain to point an arrow at me even though I am clearly no longer an immediate threat."

One by one, the dwarves lowered their weapons until only Kíli stubbornly remained. For a moment, he watched her closely, searching for any sign of deceit, but when he saw none, he reluctantly lowered his bow. Balin, ever the most trusting of them all, took the opportunity to step forward and extend his hand out to the elf.

"Balin, at your service my lady. May I enquire as to your name?"

Maetharanel took the offered hand and smiled as he squeezed it, a friendly warmth in his eyes as he smiled back at her.

"My name is Maetharanel, mister Balin. And please, you do not have to call me 'my lady'. I am simply Maetharanel, a rouge elven outcast"

Balin smiled at her before stepping back to allow the other dwarves to move forward one by one and introduce themselves until only Kíli, Fíli and Thorin remained. Fíli glanced hesitantly at Thorin and only moved to the female when he received a nod from his uncle. The elf smiled as he stepped in front of her and he eventually returned it after a few second's contemplation.

"The name's Fíli. And the dwarf with the bow is my younger brother, Kíli." He introduced.

Maetharanel looked over at Kíli, but he simply glared and turned away from her. Fíli frowned and moved to berate his brother, but Maetharanel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I am not offended; if anything, I find his behaviour amusing. Leave him be." She spoke softly.

Fíli nodded and stepped back, marvelling at how friendly she seemed compared to the elves he had grown up hearing about from his mother and uncle's stories of how evil elves were. Maetharanel finally turned to Gandalf.

"I suppose I would be correct to assume you forgot to inform them of my inclusion in the group?" she asked the wizard, a hint of annoyance mixed with amusement in her tone.

"I do not forget these things, I merely failed to find the right time to inform them. Now, if you come with me, I would like for you to officially meet the leader of our group. This is Thorin Oakenshield."

"Prince of the lonely mountain and kingdom of Erebor!" she gasped in surprise.

She stepped forward so that she was facing Thorin and to the dwarves' surprise, she lowered herself into a deep bow.

"Gandalf failed to tell me that you were the leader of this company. My services are at your disposal, Prince Thorin of Durin's line."

Thorin's eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds and when he recomposed himself, she had straightened and watched him with eyes that reflected the green of the sunlit trees surrounding them.

"Do not betray or deceive me or my company and I will allow you to accompany us."

Maetharanel inclined her head, her eyes hardening.

"I understand; and I swear my loyalty to both you and this company."

Gandalf smiled at Thorin who turned away, then clapped the young elf on the shoulder, proud of how she handled the backlash of her introduction to the dwarves.

"Now that our introductions are out of the way, let us be moving."

Before anyone had chance to move, there was a shout of "Something's coming!" and immediately, every member of the company ran up the hill to see what it was. Maetharanel quickly nocked her bow and pointed it towards the noise and as she reached the group, she found herself standing next to Fíli, who gave her a side glance.

"Can you use anything other than that pretty bow?" he asked, his tone one of playful jest rather than the hurtful mocking she would have expected.

A sled burst into the clearing, sending the dwarves scattering in all directions to avoid being hit by it and Maetharanel found herself pushing Fíli mere seconds before it hit him. As she registered who was on the sled she relaxed and focused on helping the disgruntled Fíli off the floor. She didn't pause to talk, instead she made her way over to Gandalf, and smiled brightly at the newcomer.

"Radagast! Radagast the brown!" Gandalf exclaimed, his voice one of joy at seeing his old friend.

Radagast looked at Gandalf, then at the woman next to him and smiled widely.

"Maetharanel! Too long has it been since last we met!" he exclaimed.

Maetharanel walked to him and grasped his shoulder with a friendly smile.

"Indeed it has old friend. Tell me, how is my home?" she asked.

The wizard's eyes dulled slightly in sadness.

"Alas, this is a reason I am here. The forest does not fall well. A sickness has claimed the forest, pushing the elves out of their home and seeking refuge in the caves. Those who come across the forest now call it Mirkwood and only the bravest dare venture into it."

Though she had heard the rumours from travellers in passing, to hear it so directly that her beloved forest had turned poisonous against its people made her heart clench in sorrow.

"Thank you for telling me. I will take leave now and allow you to speak in private with Gandalf."

She walked away, a deep ache in her heart that she knew was the familiar ache of missing her home began to settle, however as always, she forced herself to ignore the ache as she knew that though she missed it with all her being, she was never welcome there again. To dwell on it was a foolish error she would not make.

So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the dwarf in front of her until she bumped into him.

"I am sorry!" she immediately said as she righted herself and forced her mind to focus.

Kíli turned and glared at her, saying nothing as he walked away. Her earlier amusement began to turn into anger at his flippancy towards her, but she also knew it would be wiser to allow him to trust her in his own time than to start arguments. Another dwarf approached her, this time Fíli.

"He will come around, give him time." He reassured. "Now, you did not answer my question earlier." He joked.

Maetharanel smiled, grateful that at least one dwarf seemed to be somewhat willing to accept her into the group.

"I am able to use swords, knives, staffs, dual blades and small axes all with the same level of efficiency. I prefer my bow as it is the first thing I learned to use and now it is almost as if the bow is a part of my being, however I ensured to train to a high standard in as many weapons as possible."

Fíli's eyes widened, a mixture of marvel and disbelief.

"When there is time, we must spar. I'm eager to witness the skill of an elf in battle." he proclaimed.

Maetharanel's eyes sparked to life and she smiled widely, a challenge in her eyes that made the dwarf prince eager to see her in battle.

"My dear dwarf, it would be an honour to spar with you." she announced.

Kíli watched them from one side, battling with himself. He desperately wanted to join them and be a part of their banter, yet he had always been told to hate and revere elves; his heart wanted to accept the woman as it was clear she had left her own people to help his, yet his head refused to let go of the stories and tales of his youth about the evil ways of elves. His conflicted emotions tried to twist in his mind until he felt a pain in his head, however a chilling howl that came from directly behind him froze all his thoughts, making way for fear.


	3. Radagast the Brown

_Hi guys! Sorry it's been a bit longer than a week, but here's the next chapter! Thank you so much to all who reviewed chapter 2!_

_Also, a quick note to my reviewer Kaia, the reason she seemed overly 'childish' and surprised about it being Thorin is because she was completely unaware that he was to be in the group. All she knew was that it was dwarves, not who, so finding out it is THE Thorin Oakenshield would be a shock to anyone really!_

_..._

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, eyes wide in fear and panic.

"Wolf…no, that is not a wolf" Bofur stumbled, a similar fear in his own eyes to the hobbit.

A warg appeared on the ledge behind Bofur and Kíli and launched itself at the group, landing on Dori and knocking the dwarf to the floor. As Thorin drew his sword and hacked at the creature's head, he shouted out to Kíli, who immediately wasted no time in springing into action, drawing his bow and firing at a second warg that appeared behind Thorin. Maetharanel then heard a low, almost inaudible growl from behind her and spun, noticing a third warg steadily creeping up to them.

Stepping back to draw her bow, she found herself standing back to back with Kíli, who immediately altered his stance so that they supported each other and fit together seamlessly. She quickly fired two of her arrows in rapid succession and the beast let out a pitiful cry as it fell to the ground, dead before it landed at their feet. Still back to back, Kíli glanced at the elf over his shoulder at the same time as she looked at him and in that moment as their eyes connected, she felt a stirring in her stomach that she brushed aside, and instead focussed on returning his nod of thanks. As one, they worked together in surprising seamlessness to take down the final warg that arrived. They turned their attention back to the group in time to hear Gandalf instruct them that they were being hunted by an orc pack of all things. Maetharanel gave him a sidelong look, pondering over why he had fought with her and not moved closer to his kin. She did not have time to dwell too long for more cries of wargs could be heard in the distance.

"We have to get out of here" Thorin stated.

"We can't! We have no ponies- they bolted!" Ori cried as he returned to the group, Nori closely following him.

Maetharanel felt Kíli's shoulders drop at her back and she broke away from him, jogging up the hill to where Ori and Nori stood, breathing a deep sigh of relief when she saw Rhavaniel standing where she had left him, albeit with a fearful look in his eyes that tugged at her heartstrings. From behind her, she heard the dwarves contemplating how to escape the orcs and sighed when she realised that there was not much hope for them to escape without harm.

"I'll draw them off" she heard Radagast claim, cutting over any talk. He ignored Gandalf's warnings that the wargs were Gundabad wargs, proudly explaining that his rabbits were more than a match in speed for the creatures.

Looking at Rhavaniel, Maetharanel immediately made a decision that she hoped she would not regret. No matter how fast the wizard was, there was still a chance the orcs could find the dwarves. If she could stop even a few of them, it would give them better odds at surviving. As Radagast moved to his sled, she ran to Rhavaniel and when she caught gazes with her horse, she saw the fear in him fade, replaced with a determination that matched her own. Gandalf noticed her go and called out to her, panic in his voice.

"I can help him." She told the wizard, her expression fiercely determined.

"Maetharanel, you can't. They will catch you." Gandalf pleaded.

Ignoring him, she continued over to Rhavaniel and swung herself once more up onto his saddle, grasping his reins and urging him forward.

"I have my bow and sword. I will be fine. Go, now. I will find you once the orcs are out of the way."

Gandalf stared at her with worry filled eyes, but nodded his consent and within seconds, she galloped away after Radagast's sled, drawing her bow with a grace that reflected her elven heritage. As soon as she was out of sight, Gandalf quickly gathered the dwarves and they took off into the open, watching as Radagast led the orcs away from them, Maetharanel moving behind them, gradually shooting one orc at a time, narrowing their numbers as they fell one by one. Kíli found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her despite his discomfort of her presence and decided that if they had any free time on this journey, he would swallow his feelings and ask her to pass her knowledge of shooting on to him. He didn't focus on his thoughts for long, as the wargs moved too close for comfort, forcing the group to hide behind the nearest outcrop of rock to them.

Maetharanel followed the orcs as they chased Radagast, ducking out of sight each time one of them turned to see what was shooting at them. One time, she was almost spotted and so she slowed down enough to keep her scent away from the wargs, but ensured she could still see them. Suddenly, one of the orcs astride a particularly large warg broke away from the rest of the pack and headed towards an outcrop of stone. She watched as an arrow suddenly shot out from behind said outcrop and hit the orc, her eyes widening at the realisation that the noises made by the fallen orc had alerted the rest of the pack to the location of the dwarves. She urged Rhavaniel forwards, noting in the back of her mind that Radagast had completely vanished from sight, and charged after the orcs as they changed direction and raced towards the dwarves. She had used up almost all her arrows and began aiming for the wargs instead, managing to kill three before the last of her arrows was spent. Growling in frustration, she watched as Gandalf disappeared, no doubt to find the hidden pass and the dwarves began to call out, believing the wizard to have abandoned them.

"Kíli! Shoot them!" she heard Thorin cry.

Continuing onwards, she passed two orcs and quickly cut them down with her blade. The others were too far for her to reach before they reached the dwarves, so she reached into her boot and pulled out a set of small knives, throwing them with deadly accuracy and killing another two wargs. It wasn't enough and she began to panic as the wargs drew ever nearer when Gandalf's voice called out to them.

"This way you fools!"

One by one the dwarves vanished into the entrance of the hidden pass until only Thorin, Kíli and Maetharanel were left. Kíli continued to shoot at the orcs when Thorin called him back. Maetharaenl had reach Kíli by this point and the dwarf glanced at her as she once again drew her sword.

"Go!" she called, slicing an orc in half as it attempted to jump on her.

As Kíli began running, Maetharanel's sharp eyes caught sight of something in the distance and she let out a sigh of relief, thankful that reinforcements were arriving. Still, they far enough away that Maetharanel couldn't relax and had to continue fighting. She pushed Rhavaniel back to the hidden pass, just as the elves descended on the field, their horns blaring out across the air. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by elves, the orcs around her falling in rapid succession. One orc fell into the hidden pass and she had to suppress a grin at the thought of the dwarves' reaction.

A brown horse pulled beside her, the elf on top of it with dark brown hair, a silver crown atop his head and a grave look on his face as he caused Rhavaniel to rear onto his back legs in fright.

"Easy Rhavaniel. They are not here to harm us" she soothed, stroking his white mane in an attempt to calm him.

Her motions had the desired effect and he settled back down, blowing softly out of his nose and shaking his head. Maetharanel smiled warmly and patted him once more before turning her attention back to the elf beside her.

"You are not from these parts." He spoke, his tone demanding an explanation.

"No, my lord Elrond I am not. I hail from Mirkwood." Maetharanel responded, bowing her head as a sign of respect to the lord of Rivendell.

Elrond's eyes widened slightly before recognition settled on his face. He bowed his head in greeting, a smile replacing his suspicion.

"I know who you are, Maetharanel of Mirkwood. I may not have seen you since you were but a babe, but there is no mistaking eyes that are as green as the lushest forest. An unusual trait indeed for Sindarin elves."

Maetharanel smiled, suddenly feeling very shy around this being she had only heard of in stories and songs and seen from pictures in books. Turning her face away, she concentrated on ushering Rhavaniel to trot beside Elrond's mount as they returned to Rivendell. Shortly before they entered the gates, she quietly spoke to Elrond.

"My lord, the dwarves do not know of my family nor do they know my history." She said, her voice nervous.

Elrond smiled in reassurance and reached to pat her hands that until that moment, had been clenched tightly round Rhavaniel's reins. At the touch alongside the promise of secrecy in the elven lord's eyes, she relaxed, her hands uncurling as she sank into the saddle.

"I understand. Do not worry, they will not be informed by anybody in Rivendell." He assured her.

"Thank you." She whispered, throat too tight in relief to speak louder.

She was the last to arrive as the horses began circling the dwarves, who for the most part, looked completely terrified as the horses towered over them, making the elves astride the seem even taller than normal. Gritting her teeth at the unnecessary formation, Maetharanel simply continued forward until she stopped Rhavaniel next to Gandalf. She immediately dismounted, flashing a small smile towards the dwarves, hoping they would take comfort from the gesture and an extra friendly presence. She frowned when she saw half of them smile back, the other half eying her warily, no doubt wandering if this had been an elaborate set up to trap them in Rivendell. She watched as Elrond greeted Gandalf. Once Elrond declared that the dwarves were to be fed and watered, her gaze wandered over once more to the group and she smiled at Kíli when he inclined his head in greeting. He held back as the group began moving forwards and when he reached Maetharanel he crossed his arms, his earlier mistrust and shock dissipating as he realised she was not a threat to them.

"So, are you a spy from Rivendell?" he asked casually, a twinkle of mischief in his dark orbs, his tone cheerful as he tried not to betray the unexpected relief he felt to see that she was unharmed.

Maetharanel threw her head back and to Kili's astonishment, burst into laughter. Bending slightly, she clapped him on the back, a broad grin on her face.

"No, my dear dwarf. I am neither a spy nor an elf from Rivendell. I am simply Maetharanel, an outcast elf helping a group of outcast dwarves to return to their rightful home" she smiled as she gave him a sideways look.

Kíli had to blink in surprise at that moment, captured by the image of the sun shining on her hair, turning it a golden-white blonde, her eyes brightening until they almost seemed as they were glowing in the light of the late afternoon. Her gaze turned curious as she watched the humour fade from his own and she poked him gently in the shoulder.

"Are you okay there, Kíli?" she asked.

The motion jerked his senses back into order and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Of course. I shall hurry and re-join the others. Will you be at dinner?" he asked.

"I will. I need to stable Rhavaniel and then I will join you" she assured him.

With one last lingering gaze to ensure for himself that she definitely was unharmed, Kíli nodded and rushed off to join the others before they noticed his absence too greatly. Maetharanel watched him, a soft smile on her face before a less than gentle push of Rhavaniel's muzzle against her back brought her back to the present. Turning, she gently swatted the stallion's flank, smirking at his indignant snort in response.

"Oh hush you." She chided.

He nudged her once more as she led him to the stables and once she had ensured he was fed and watered, she stroked along his mane, gazing in his deep brown eyes.

"Thank you for today Rhavaniel. You were magnificent." She whispered, before pressing a kiss in between his eyes.

As if he understood, Rhavaniel rubbed his nose against her face and blew gently onto her, making her giggle. She patted him once more before leaving him to eat. Her stomach growled as she made her way through the halls of Rivendell and when she reached the hall that echoed with the chatter of dwarves, she hurried her pace, eager to re-join the group and eat her first proper meal since starting the journey.


	4. Conversations

_A bit of a delay this time, because I went to upload this chapter only to find I had lost the file and had to completely re-write the chapter! So, deepest apologies and as a treat and an apology I will upload chapter 5 in the next day or two to make up for the gap. Enjoy and thank you once more for your kind reviews and favourites!_

Entering the dining hall, Maetharanel had to smile. Sitting along one table were the majority of the dwarves, all with varying expressions of disgust, disappointment and unhappiness on their faces. Kíli noticed her entranced and waved her over to sit in between himself and Fíli and she eagerly did so. Her stomach growled and Fíli smirked.

"Not much to eat here I'm afraid." He grumbled, eyeing a bowl of lettuce as if it was about to rip his throat out.

Maetharanel hid her snigger behind her hand and reached out for the very bowl Fíli was looking at.

"Unlike you dwarves" she began as she scooped the leaves on to her plate "I grew up eating a lot of this food, therefore I have no qualms about eating it. I also do not know when the next time will be that I can eat with so much food laid out in front of me, so even if I do not enjoy it, I will still eat my fill."

Fíli's gaze turned thoughtful at her words spoken without sternness. After a few second's contemplation, he begrudgingly lifted his fork and stuffed a large lettuce leaf into his mouth, his face screwing with distaste as he began to chew. Beside her, Maetharanel heard a soft chuckle and glanced to see Balin watching as Kíli followed his brother's lead, their faces identical in expression as they ate their meal.

"That was very subtly done, lass." The elderly dwarf praised.

"You misunderstand. I did not say what I said to make them eat because they do not enjoy it, more I said it to teach them that when on a journey such as the one we are undertaking, you should always value a meal such as this. My words were true; we will never know when the next spread will be."

Balin nodded in agreement, internally feeling a new sense of respect towards the dwarf.

"Be that as it may, it was still very well done and I think the princes may learn something from this yet."

Maetharanel nodded and turned her attention back to her plate. After a few peaceful moments of eating, she let her guard down and began to listen around the room to the various conversations taking place. She almost laugh as she heard Dori's gentle coaxing to persuade Ori to try some of the food in front of him, but the next conversation halted her. At the high table sat Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond, who was studying Thorin's sword with a look of surprise and admiration.

"This is Orcrist; the Goblin cleaver" the elf spoke.

Maetharanel sat straighter in her chair, her attention captured. Like most elves, she knew of the blade and of its disappearance centuries earlier. Its reappearance in the hands of a dwarf was certainly interesting to her, and it seemed, Elrond too. He then went on to name Glamdring; another famous blade. Maetharanel turned this time to face the table and Gandalf's eyes met hers, twinkling in a way that told her he knew she had been listening. She refused to blush and instead stood up when Elrond asked why they were on the Great East road to start with and approached the table cautiously. Elrond caught her movement and inclined his head for her to approach. Bending into a bow, she spoke.

"My lord, they were along that particular road to meet with me as the village I was residing in was nearby. It was unfortunate that they were attacked by the trolls whilst waiting for me but alas, I had been caught in some business in the village and was indeed late in my arrival to the meeting site."

Elrond looked at her in silence, then gave a soft smile.

"So it is your fault they found these blades, is it? Well, I daresay I must be thankful for blades of legend deserve to be in the light, not holed up in a cave, wouldn't you agree?"

Maetharanel nodded and bowed once more.

"Indeed I do agree my Lord. Please do excuse me."

Elrond tilted his head slightly in dismissal and Maetharanel walked back to re-join the rest of the company, very aware of a pair of eyes boring into her back, the owner of them she suspected being a dwarf prince.

It wasn't until nightfall that Maetharanel's suspicion was proven correct. She had found the location of the kitchens and had procured some meat for the dwarves, who had invited her to join them for the evening. When she returned, she gave the meat to Bofur, who responded by standing and planting a great kiss upon her cheek.

"Thank ye lass! The boys and I have never been so grateful to an elf!"

His exclamation was followed by a round of cheers and for the first time in years, Maetharanel felt something begin to fill her- a sense of friendship, of belonging. She felt a nudge in her side and looked to find Kíli grinning at her.

"Well done for finding us this meat!" he congratulated.

Unable to fight against his contagious smile, she allowed her lips to curl upwards.

"It was my pleasure."

The dwarf then fell serious as he quietened and Maetharanel felt the mood change in him, causing her to feel almost uneasy.

"May I ask you something?" Kíli asked.

"Of course."

"Why are you here? Why do you not return home?"

"Long ago when King Thranduil chose not to help the dwarves, I stood against him, shaming my whole family and myself. As punishment I was given a choice; to take back my words or to leave. Since I stood for my beliefs to help the dwarves, I left. I immediately returned to Erebor in the hope that somehow I could help, but both the mountain and Dale were deserted and I had no choice but to leave again. I have spent my time since helping all races in all I can do, mostly healing, but occasionally helping fend off threats. I do not return home because I am not welcome there." She said melancholic.

The room was silent as she finished speaking, each dwarf captivated by her words. None of them could believe she was so willing to help them, until now. Now, they began to understand. Fíli was the first to respond, by smiling and patting her shoulder.

"Well, now you have a chance to help Erebor now."

Maetharanel smiled warmly at him and it wasn't long before they were all lost in their chatter once more as the evening slipped into the night.

It was shortly afterwards that Thorin and Balin joined them and after explaining the events that had unfolded in their absence, Balin sat on the floor next to Dwalin and eagerly accepted a sausage off his younger brother. Thorin stayed standing by the door and when he caught glances with Maetharanel, he jerked his head to the door, indicating he wished to speak with her. She excused herself from her conversation with Nori and slid out into the hallway outside, very aware of the Prince's overbearing presence behind her. Casually, she folded her arms and turned to face him.

"You wished to speak with me?" she asked him,

"Indeed. I wished to know why you lied to that elf at dinner."

Maetharanel blinked, stunned, for a few seconds before composing herself and reminding herself of the feud between elves and dwarves; of course, Thorin wouldn't talk about Elrond in any fashion other than a derogatory one.

"I did not entirely lie. I was meeting you along the Great East road and you were side-tracked by the trolls. Had I said nothing, Lord Elrond would have continued to probe you for an answer until he was satisfied. My answer to him did not entirely comfort him, of that I am certain, but it has certainly calmed him enough that he is no longer suspicious of your intentions."

The look on Thorin's face did not relax, but Maetharanel saw a glint of what looked like appreciation in his eyes.

"It was a silly move to make as it could have gone wrong, but I have to admire the courage and loyalty you displayed. I still do not trust you, but know that I will not look at you as an enemy from now on."

Maetharanel bowed her head.

"That is all I ask for. I am under no illusions; I am an elf and therefore I will never be trusted or seen as a friend by any of you dwarves, but I can live with that as long as you treat me fairly and allow me to walk with you."

"You may walk and we will treat you as you treat us."

He turned and walked back into the room, leaving no space for further discussion. Maetharanel frowned as the door closed, but quickly composed herself and followed him. Once there, they were all informed they would move at first light and shortly after, they began to fall asleep one by one. Maetharanel stayed awake through the remainder of the night, enjoying the peace and taking in as much of the beauty of Rivendell as she could in case she was never to return. By the time light began to peek along the mountain tops, she began to shake the dwarves awake, and while the rest of Rivendell stayed silent in slumber, they made their way up the mountain pass. Maetharanel turned once and Thorin called out to her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am retrieving Rhavaniel." She called back.

The prince shook his head.

"It is too perilous for any steed. The beast stays here."

Her heart sank and she fought against an onslaught of tears. Rhavaniel was her world and her only friend. They'd travelled far and wide together for decades, becoming inseparable. The thought of leaving him behind now filled her with horror she never would admit to anybody but with a heavy heart, she turned and forced herself to follow the dwarves, sharing a forlorn look with Bilbo as Thorin called out for him to keep up when the hobbit took a last look at Rivendell.


	5. Stone Giants

_So, as promised, here is the second chapter to be uploaded this week as an apology for my lack of updates these last couple of weeks- so I hope you enjoy as there is some more bonding between Kili and Maetharanel to come!_

They travelled from the brink of dawn and all through the day, only stopping once for a hurried meal before Thorin quickly ushered them onwards once more. By midday, they had started their ascent into the misty mountains, and by the time darkness fell, they were high above the ground, where they could not even see the base of the mountains, only a deep black chasm below them. Rain poured down on them, the wind whipping their hair across their faces and screaming in their ears as if to disorientate them, but Thorin pressed on. The pathway they walked on began to narrow until it was little more than a ledge and even then, there was one point where they almost lost Bilbo if it had not have been for Dwalin and his quick reflexes.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin cried over a loud clap of thunder only seconds later.

Dwalin looked up and his eyes widened.

"Look out!" he roared.

Instantly, they all watched in horror as a boulder slammed into the cliff wall above their heads, sending debris raining down on them. Balin spoke, but Maetharanel could not make out his words even with her elf hearing. She did, however, hear and understand Bofur as he cried out "Giants! Stone giants!"

As he spoke, another rock crashed above them and Maetharanel grasped the back of Bofur's hood at the same time as Kíli grabbed his shoulders and the pair of them pulled him to safety. He gave them a grateful glance and they nodded, before turning their attention to the ledge that was becoming even narrower than before. It was then that Maetharanel saw the crack that began creeping up the rock face, eventually reaching their ledge and pulling the group apart…right in between Kíli and Fíli. Fíli called out for Kíli to grab his hand but it was already too late and Kíli could only watch in horror as his brother was taken from him.

Despite the rain thrashing against her skin, dulling out her senses, Maetharanel did not fail to miss hearing the quiet "no" of shock Kíli breathed. Turning to look closely at him, she saw only absolute fear; not for himself, but at the prospect of losing his brother and without thinking, she reached out and took hold of his hand in her own. The feeling of her skin against his drew Kíli's attention back to her and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We cannot stay here, it is too dangerous!" she yelled at him over a loud crash as the stone giants once more engaged in battle.

Kíli knew she was right but found himself unable to move; his eyes fearfully searching for Fíli on the knee of the other giant every time it came into view. A loud crack above them made Maetharanel look up and she stared in horror as a large boulder came toppling towards them. Using all her strength, she grasped Kili's hand tighter and pulled him towards her, the boulder barely missing him as it cascaded down the mountain. As she pulled, her foot slid on the wet rock and she let out a scream as she felt her body slip from under her, pulling her down into the chasm below. Desperately, she held on to Kíli and grasped at any rock she could reach on the cliff, hissing as a sharp pain sliced through her palm, making her loose her grip and drop her arm to her side.

Kíli felt the sharp tug on his arm seconds after being heaved to safety and his first instinct was to tighten his grip on Maetharanel's hand as his mind numbly registered what had happened. Over the whistling of the wind, he heard her scream, the sound provoking him into lurching forward on his belly, and looking over the side. He watched as Maetharanel grasped blindly at the rock face, unsuccessfully finding a hand hold. Glancing behind him, Kíli noticed a jagged piece of rock sticking out and hooked his foot round it before moving further over the edge of the cliff. The movement cause Maetharanel to drop slightly and she let out a frightened whimper as she blinked back tears of panic; for the first time in her life, she truly feared that she was about to die. Only the firm grip on her arm assured her she was safe, but she knew full well that if that grip faltered, it would be the end for her. She looked up, once more desperately trying to see where she could place her free hand, but she was blinded by the deluge of rain as it continued assaulting her eyes. She could faintly make out a black shape directly above her and after blinking a few times, saw Kili's dark eyes boring into her own.

"Grab my other hand!" he yelled over the noises around them.

Nodding, she locked gazes with him and ignoring the pain that flared in her hand, reached and grasped at his other hand that was outstretched towards her. The moment she grasped him, he pulled her up enough so that she could grab his tunic. The moment she did do, she felt his own arm firmly wrap round her waist and hold onto her belt and with a great heave, he hoisted her back to safety. She collapsed on top of him as they rolled safely onto the ledge, burying her head in his chest as she took deep, shaky breaths and tried to stem the few tears that had leaked out in her panic. Kíli's arms stayed wrapped round her and he held her close to him, not wanting to think about the alternative outcome he would currently be facing if he hadn't been able to pull her up. The whole event had taken only seconds to unfold, yet to the par of them, it felt as though hours had passed. A shout from Thorin brought them back to reality; they still weren't completely safe yet. Kíli quickly helped Maetharanel back on her feet and she gave him a timid smile, her fear beginning to subside, once more replaced with adrenaline. He returned the smile with a nod and she turned and led the way back to the others.

As they reached Dwalin, the giant they were on crashed against a ledge and Thorin called for them to jump onto it, which they all did willingly, eager to get away from the monstrous creature. Now all they could do was stand and watch as the rest of their company was carried away from them by the other stone giant. Once again, Kili's attention fell solely on his brother, and when his hand once more slid into Maetharanel's, the elf said nothing, only squeezed tightly in a silent reminder that she was there for him. Suddenly, the other giant fell; they all watched in horror as the rest of their group was sent crashing onto the cliff face, the debris falling away revealing nothing of their fate. Behind her, she felt Kíli freeze, and she tore after Thorin as he raced along the ledge calling out desperately to his eldest nephew. The moment she turned the corner and saw the dwarves unharmed, albeit very shaken, she ran back to Kíli, who was still frozen to his spot, afraid of what he would find. She grasped at his tunic and shook him harshly.

"Kíli, he's okay! He is alive!" she shouted to him.

Kili's eyes flickered and he rushed past her, Maetharanel closely behind him. He was unable to reach Fíli immediately as the dwarves rescued Bilbo, who had fallen and was clinging on to cliff with all his strength. Maetharanel closed her eyes, pressing herself against the rock behind her as memories of her own fall only moments earlier filled her mind. A joyful cry from the group seconds later once more opened her eyes and she slumped in relief to see Bilbo was okay, although she frowned at Thorin's biting remark about the Hobbit being lost since he left home. Pushing herself onto her feet, she followed the group as they entered the cave and smiled fondly when she saw Kíli walk over to his brother; the pair locking themselves in a fierce embrace. A hand on her shoulder diverted her attention and she looked behind her to see Dwalin regarding her with an evaluating expression.

"Are you okay lass? I saw your slip off the edge earlier and want to make sure you are well."

Swallowing a lump in her throat at the memory, she nodded.

"I am fine. Nothing a good night's rest won't cure."

Dwalin nodded, satisfied by her answer and patted her shoulder before joining his brother. Thorin then spoke, ordering them all to get some rest and she looked around for a place to lie. Kíli noticed and waved her over.

"Stay with us tonight." He said, but she knew he was asking her to, by the pleading in his eyes.

She nodded and smiled before turning to Fíli.

"I am glad you are okay" she told the dwarf.

Fíli smiled, his expression subdued due to the shock of the evening's events. Kíli sleepily rubbed a hand across his face, leaving behind a streak of red, and Fíli immediately made a worried sound. Kíli looked at his brother, startled.

"Whatever is wrong? He asked.

"You have just wiped blood across your face! Are you hurt?" he asked.

Kíli looked at his bloody hand in surprise.

"No, I am not. But how did…?" he broke off, turning his gaze to Maetharanel.

Quicker than she thought possible, he gently grasped her hand and turned it so the palm faced him, letting out a hiss when he saw the large gash across her pale skin that was still bleeding. Maetharanel pulled her hand back, wincing in pain as the movement aggravated the injury.

"That needs looking at." Kíli declared.

He was up on his feet and making his way to Oin before the elf had chance to protest and she gave Fíli an exasperated look.

"Is he always so quick?" she asked.

Fíli smirked as he pulled out his pipe.

"Oh yes. He never slows and is always the first to rush into things." He answered.

She sighed and while she waited for Kíli to return, she set about unrolling their bed rolls, laying hers next to his and his next to Fíli's. Kíli returned seconds later, their medic in tow and Oin wasted no time in coating the wound with a thick paste before wrapping it in a tight bandage with strict orders not to use the hand for a few days to allow the skin to close. At that moment, Maetharanel was glad that one elven trait she had inherited was that she was able to use both hands with equal efficiency and so she nodded, knowing that for now, she would have to stick with her sword as she would be unable to shoot comfortably or accurately with her hand sliced up. Oin moved on to the next dwarf that needed looking at and Maetharanel turned to see that Fíli had put away his pipe and was now laying down next to Kíli, their backs touching as they began dozing off. Maetharanel gazed softly at them before laying down on her own bedroll, her back facing Kíli. A moment later, a pair of arms wrapped round her waist and she felt herself being firmly but gently pulled into a warm embrace, a sturdy chest pressed against her back, flooding her body with warmth.

"We all need to keep warm tonight if we wish to not catch a chill." A sleepy voice murmured in her ear.

She smiled and snuggled closer to the dwarf, telling herself that it was purely to share his warmth, but also, a part deep down inside her also had to admit that after the terror of almost losing her life, she needed the comfort right now. Another part, even deeper insider her, quietly whispered that she stayed in his embrace because it felt _right_ and that if given the option, she would likely choose to sleep in this particular embrace every night. Of course, she quickly silenced that part of her mind, but still, she couldn't the silence feeling of warmth and safety she experienced as she lay curled up in the arms of the young dwarf prince.


	6. Goblin Town

_Hi guys- once again thank you for your reviews! In this chapter, we have more bonding and a bit of action!_

The peace was broken at Thorin's first shout of "Wake up!" Maetharanel's eyes flew open and before he had shouted it again, this time louder, she was out of Kili's arms and on her feet. She reached for her sword when the ground suddenly opened up beneath her and taken completely by surprise, she let out a scream as she began to fall. As they slid down the strange tubes that lead deep underground, she saw Kíli next to her and as soon as he saw her too, he reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her tightly against him and holding her as they fell. They landed next to Fíli with a loud crash and Kíli groaned as Maetharanel landed on top of him.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she tried to stand.

She froze when she heard a piercing screech ahead and the next thing she knew, a swarm of goblins was upon them, roughly jerking the group onto their feet, tugging and pulling on their bodies, forcing them along a long wooden corridor. Kíli tried to hold on to Maetharanel, but she was ripped from him, her fingers yanked out of his grip as she was ushered along, finding herself almost crushed against Thorin's back as they moved. Soon, they found themselves stopping on a large platform, surrounded by thousands of goblins. In front of them sat the largest Goblin Maetharanel had ever seen, a crude crown atop his head, a staff with a goat's skull attached to it grasped in a boil covered hand. All instincts urged Maetharanel to shrink back, but a goblin pushed her so she had no choice but to stand next to Bifur at the front of the group when they finally stopped. Immediately, the goblin lurched forward and Maetharanel suppressed a gag at the foul odour he emitted.

"Who dares come a hum into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

One of the goblins faced his leader.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." The goblin bowed.

Maetharanel shuddered as she watched the Goblin, clearly the Goblin King, look them over with his bug eyes.

"Don't just stand there, search them!" he commanded.

Maetharanel punched the first goblin that came near her in the eye, but the creature simply kicked her shin and continued searching her, stripping her of blade, bow and knives. Once they were all removed of their weapons, the king spoke once again.

"What are you doing in these parts?" he questioned.

The dwarves and Maetharanel stayed silent and Maetharanel turned a glare onto the king. He didn't fail to notice and his eyes widened as a grotesque grin spread across his face.

"Well look here, we have a lady present!" he called.

Maetharanel immediately tried to once again shrink back, but she knew it was no use. Behind her, she felt a hand take hold of her tunic and she knew instinctively that it was Kíli. The goblins around them cheered and whistled at the news and the goblin king leered down at her.

"Now, why would a lovely lady be travelling with such a large group of males?" he questioned. "Perhaps you are their handmaiden? Perhaps a healer? Either way, I would like you to come closer so I can speak to you."

Kili's grip moved from her tunic to her arm and as she took a shaky step forward, he tried to pull her back.

"Let go." She hissed over her shoulder.

"If you go, you will get hurt." He argued.

Maetharanel sighed.

"And if I do not, you will all be killed." She responded. "Now, let go!"

Reluctantly, he let her go and she stepped away from the group, her stomach plummeting to her feet as she drew nearer to the king. He raised a hand as she drew close enough and she stopped. He leaned his head in closer and at the stench pouring from his breath, Maetharanel had to fight with every fibre of her being not to vomit on the spot. Instead, she swallowed and turned her gaze up to him.

"So, my dear, why do you travel with these dwarves?" he asked her.

Without even pausing, Maetharanel responded with the first thing she thought of.

"I am their cook." She voiced.

Pleased that she responded when the other dwarves had not, the kind smiled gleefully.

"And, why are you here in my kingdom?" he asked, his voice still sickly sweet, as if trying to woo her.

The calm expression on her face darkened and she straightened up, her eyes narrowing. The king mirrored her expression.

"Speak!" he ordered.

She shook her head, refusing to betray the others and the king reached down and took hold of her in one of his hands. Kíli automatically jumped, but Thorin held him back, shaking his head in silent warning. Maetharanel squirmed uncomfortable in the grasp, but it only caused the grip to tighten and she stopped moving.

"Very well then. If they will not talk, we will make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest and the female!" he bellowed, pointing at Ori, who he falsely assumed to be the youngest.

"Wait!" Thorin called out over the top of the crescendo the goblins created.

The dwarves in front moved aside as Thorin came forward and the goblin king sneered down.

"Well well, look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. Oh! But I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain. You're not a king, which makes you...nobody really." He mocked.

Maetharanel glared at his words.

"He is more a king than you, I bet." She remarked.

The goblin king glowered and squeezed harder still, leaving Maetharanel gasping for breath.

"Silence, wench!" he boomed.

Thorin's glare matched Maetharanel's own and as the goblin king mentioned Azog the defiler, he could only stare in disbelief. As the small goblin vanished to inform the 'pale orc' that they had his prize, the sounds of something clanking made their way to their ears. Maetharanel's eyes widened as two contraptions were being brought to the platform and the goblin king began to sing.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered; from racks you'll be hung! You will lie down here and never be found! Down in the deep of goblin town!" he chanted, while the dwarves once more tried to break free of the goblins around them.

Suddenly, one of the goblins let out a cry and threw Thorin's blade Orcrist in front of the goblin king. In shock, the king stumbled back onto his throne, crying out for the dwarves to be killed. He looked down at Maetharanel and in disgust, he flung her towards the group that were now being attacked by the goblins. She flew in the air, letting out a cry, landing on an unfortunate Fíli, sending them both onto the floor. Within seconds, they were bombarded with goblins attacking them and Maetharanel raised her arms to protect her head seconds too late as one goblin lashed out, his clawed fingers slicing across her cheek. She hissed in pain and was about to strike back when a blinding white light consumed the all, momentarily rendering them all silent and motionless.

"Take up arms." A voice called out and Maetharanel's heart soared. "Fight. FIGHT!"

Immediately there was a flurry of movement as the dwarves scrambled to their weapons. Maetharanel could only marvel at the efficiency they displayed as weapons were flung this way and that, never once missing the intended owner. She caught the attention of Bombur and he thrust a blade over to her. She only just caught it, being unused to having a weapon thrown to her, but the second it was in her grasp, she carved down the goblin that had sliced her face. She let out a laugh as she watched Thorin knock the goblin king off the platform, then turned her attention back to the fight at hand. Fíli stood next to her, cutting down goblin after goblin and she helped him, wordlessly swapping weapons with him when they realised they held each other's blades.

"Follow me!" Gandalf called, and they chased after the wizard.

Maetharanel found herself running in between Kíli and Bombur, and she gave Kíli a reassuring nod when she saw him glance over his shoulder at her, checking she was okay. He nodded back and focused his attention on running, continuing to slice any goblin that came within reach. Maetharanel ran on, ripping a bow out of one Goblins grasp and throwing it across her back, somehow managing to do the same with another goblin's quiver. She almost ran into Oin as the healer swung a large piece of wood around, knocking away more goblins, but at the last second, she slid to the ground and passed him safely, hacking off a goblin's head as it tried to ambush Ori. She spotted Kíli in front of her and called out when she saw the goblins approaching him with bows.

"Kíli, in front of you!" she called.

Kíli glanced up just in time to deflect the arrows with his sword before grasping a ladder next to him. As if reading his thoughts, Maetharanel grasped the ladder with him and with Bifur's help, the three of them charged forward, pushing away numerous goblins. They dropped the ladder so it covered a hold in one of the platforms and Kíli grabbed her waist to help her over to the other side, where they met with Gandalf. Gandalf gave his elf friend a weary look and she had to smile.

"It seems we cannot evade trouble!" she called out to him.

The wizard simply shook his head in agreement before urging the group on. They jumped onto a platform and Kíli cut the rope, sending the wood moving like a pendulum. Maetharanel was one of the first to jump off and immediately ran forward to try and hold off the goblins as she waited for the others. She led them as they moved on and Gandalf suddenly grasped her shoulder and moved her behind him before blasting a piece of rock so it tumbled down and cleared the pathway ahead or them by crashing into any goblins along the way. Suddenly, only meters away from the exit, the goblin king crashed onto their platform, blocking the escape.

"You thought you could escape me?" he mocked and attacked Gandalf.

Maetharanel let out a cry and lurched forward to help, but the wizard easily blocked the attack and proceeded to kill the goblin king. As the now-dead goblin fell, there was a loud crack and before any of them knew what was happening, they were once more falling, only the piece of platform they were on providing protection. Maetharanel found herself grasping the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Gandalf, and he held her, feeling her fear and for a brief moment, wondering if he had done the right thing in bringing her on the quest. He had no more time to ponder as the platform landed with a loud crash, halting their descent. He quickly stood, watching the dwarves as they all began to free themselves. Maetharanel found she was at an odd angle, she chose to simply let herself roll off the platform, landing heavier than she had expected on the ground.

"Oomph!" she gasped as she landed.

She stood on shaky knees and began brushing off the dust, smirking as Bofur claimed it could have gone worse. Less than a second later, the body of the goblin king landed on the platform and Maetharanel couldn't help the burst of laughter as she watched Bofur's reaction, though she did feel sorry for them all as the weight could not have been comfortable. She looked at Kíli and saw as he went form groaning in pain to staring up wide eyed in fear.

"GANDALF!" he cried.

All laughter vanished from Maetharanel as she too looked up to see thousands upon thousands of goblins making their way down the mountainside to them. She turned back to the dwarves and grasped hold of Fíli's arms, pulling him out of the rubble, then turning to Thorin and doing the same thing, helping the prince to his feet. Gandalf ordered them to run towards the daylight they could see in the distance and Maetharanel raced towards it once she knew all the dwarves were free from the rubble. The moment she stepped out into the daylight, she wanted to sink to the ground but she pushed on, knowing that they weren't yet safe. When they finally slowed, her legs buckled and she unceremoniously tripped and fell to the floor. Not caring, she simply lay there, catching her breath and listening as Gandalf counted them all.

"Fíli, Kíli!" she heard him say and she released a breath she was unaware of holding, glad the brothers were okay.

Fíli stopped next to Gandalf and looked down at Maetharanel on the ground in amusement. She playfully slapped his leg and as she moved to stand, he gently took her arm and helped her to her feet. Kíli also moved next to her and they smiled at each other, glad they had made it out alive. The good mood of the group dimmed somewhat when Gandalf looked around, a worried frown on his face.

"Where is our hobbit!?" he called out.

The group fell silent. During the events that had taken place, none of them had even thought of Bilbo. Where indeed was their hobbit?


	7. Azog Attacks

_Hi again guys- here's the next update, where we encounter Azog and eagles! Enjoy!_

Dwalin was the one to break the silence, cursing Bilbo, and Nori commented that he saw Bilbo slip away when they had been captured by the goblins. That was when Thorin spoke.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's though of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Maetharanel bristled at his words and tone, something inside of her not believing that Bilbo would abandon them so easily. She could see that Gandalf's expression meant he was thinking along the same lines as her, and she opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, when another voice spoke, seemingly from nowhere.

"No, he isn't"

They all turned to see Bilbo standing behind them and Maetharanel grinned at the sight of him. Beside her, she saw Kíli and Fíli exchange smiles and Gandalf claimed he had never be so glad to see anybody in all his life; a notion that Maetharanel agreed with. She had nothing against the hobbit; in fact, she, like Gandalf, could see that though he was kind and gentle, there was something special in him. That feeling encouraged her to like the hobbit and for the few seconds they thought him lost, she was truly saddened.

"We'd about given you up!" Kíli exclaimed and Maetharanel nudged him, a playful frown crossing her features.

"How on Earth did you get past the goblins?" Fíli asked.

Maetharanel did not fail to notice the strange look that crossed Bilbo's face along with the way the hobbit fingered his pockets, but she remained silent on the matter, deciding to discuss it with Gandalf later. Thorin asked him why he did come back and Maetharanel's heart warmed at the response.

"I know you doubt me and I know you always have. You're right, I often think about bag end- I miss my books, my armchair, my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. And I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin lowered his eyes, briefly, an unreadable expression on his face, yet his eyes burned with a fire Maetharanel had often seen in those trying to contain their emotions and she fought the urge to smile. As she looked around, she saw many of the dwarves with similar expressions and as she looked at Kíli, she saw the youngest dwarf swallow, his eyes glossy. She raised her hand to touch his shoulder, when her elven hearing picked up the sound of a very low growl in the distance. Her head snapped in the direction of the noise with a velocity that made her wince, but her pain was overshadowed by fear as her hawk-like sight zeroed in on a pack of wargs, led by a white warg, it's rider a pale orc. She immediately knew that it was Azog and hear heart almost stopped; the goblin king had been telling the truth all along.

"Orcs and wargs!" she screamed, just as a howl and series of growls echoed across the land to their ears.

"Out of the frying pan" Thorin growled.

"And into the fire" Gandalf finished. "Run. RUN!" he boomed to them all.

The dwarves sprang into action and darted into the trees to distance themselves as much as possible with the oncoming wargs. Maetharanel pushed Bofur to the ground as a warg leapt over their head and the dwarf stammered a thank you as she helped him up. They ran to re-join the others, neither noticing that the warg had found itself a target; Bilbo. Maetharanel turned in time to see the warg fall to the floor, Bilbo's sword embedded in its head and she called out a well done to the hobbit shortly before she swung at a second warg that moved to attack her and Kíli. They continued on until they reached the edge of the mountain and found they were unable to continue any further. Gandalf ordered them up into the trees and Maetharanel crouched down.

"Kíli! Fíli!" she called to the brothers standing close by.

Fíli understood her intentions immediately and ran forward. The second she felt his foot on her back, she pushed up and he was sent up into the tree. She then crouched back down for Kíli and he shook his head.

"This is no time to be a gentleman, now JUMP!" she shouted at him.

He did as she commanded and she launched him up into the tree too. She then stood and as she reached up to grab the nearest branch to her, she felt one hand on each of her wrists and she jumped, Fíli and Kíli grabbing her and pulling her up onto the branch they shared. She nodded her thanks and they climbed higher up the tree. Maetharanel climbed until she found two branches close enough together that she could lean against one for support, then pulled the bow that she had stolen off her back and nocked it. Within seconds, she began volleying arrows onto the wargs, Kíli looking up in surprise when he saw the first arrow fly through the air. He hadn't seen the bow on her back and marvelled once more at her skill as she took down six orcs and three more wargs before she ran out of arrows. She dropped the bow with a frustrated yell, then clung tightly to the tree as the wargs suddenly stopped ascending onto them. As Azog stepped forwards, she glanced at Thorin and was stunned to see the prince had fear in his eyes. She quickly brushed the feeling aside as the wargs once again surged towards them and instead found herself bracing to jump to the next tree as their own began to topple. Eventually, they all ended up in the last tree on the ledge and Maetharanel began to once again feel hopeless at their odds of surviving.

"Fíli!" she heard Gandalf call and looked up to see a flaming pinecone land in the dwarf's hand.

Looking around, she saw another three cones next to her, so she grasped them and gave one to Kíli and one to Gloin on the branch below her. She caught the next lit cone Gandalf handed down and before long, the ground below them was ablaze with fire, forcing the wargs and orcs to retreat. They began to cheer, however the tree suddenly began to topple and they found themselves holding on with all their strength to stay on their branches. Maetharanel looked back when she heard terror filled yells and her eyes widened as she watched Ori and Dori holding on for dear life to Gandalf's staff. She herself had been fortunate in that she had landed with a branch across her chest, stopping her from falling into the abyss below. She had landed next to Thorin and he locked gazes with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She could only nod in response, too busy concentrating on keeping her balance so she didn't fall. Suddenly, Thorin looked over at Azog and carefully, he stood on the trunk of the tree, pulling out Orcrist. As he walked off, Maetharanel called him, along with other members of the group, all of them unable to stop him. She cried out as Azog slammed him to the ground, then looked in surprise when Bilbo pulled himself up and began to walk towards Thorin.

"Bilbo, no!" she hollered, but the hobbit continued on.

With a cry, Maetharanel dropped onto the branch below and began to swing herself back and forth until she gathered enough momentum to let go and grasp the next branch along. She then pulled herself up onto the trunk, narrowly missing being knocked off it again as Kíli and Dwalin rushed past her to aid Thorin. Barely seconds later, she too was chasing into the fight, Fíli on her heels. She reached Bilbo as an orc descended on him and slammed into the hobbit, her blade parting the orc's head from its shoulders before Bilbo hit the ground. She crouched next to him and forced him to look at her.

"Stay here." She instructed and took off to the next orc.

She jumped onto a large boulder, only to be knocked back off it by a warg. She landed heavily on her back and the air rushed out of her lungs. She let out a gasp and tried to move, but an orc stood on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She grunted as she tried to reach her blade lying on the ground just out of her reach. The orc grinned down at her and raised his sword, ready to bring it down on her head. She tried one more time to move away, but the pressure on her waist was too great. She looked up in horror at the gleaming tip of the blade as it fell toward her…

Only to land harmlessly next to her on the ground. Blinking in surprise, she looked at the orc to find a blade sticking out of its chest from behind. The orc slid off her and she kept her gaze looking behind it, to find Kíli standing there, his blade bloody, a dark look in his eyes that sent a shiver up Maetharanel's back. He glared down at the orc, kicking the body so that it was completely off Maetharanel and lying in the dirt. He then turned his attention back to her and his face immediately softened. He offered her his hand and she eagerly took it, letting him pull her up off the floor. As she stood, she stumbled slightly and found herself pressed up against his chest, her face only inches away from his. He smirked down playfully at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you wanted to say thank you with a kiss, you had to only ask. No need to fall against me now." He joked.

Maetharanel pushed against him to right herself and punched him gently on the shoulder.

"Now is no time for jest!" she complained.

Kili's smile faded and Maetharanel then hugged him.

"Thank you." She said, and kissed him on the cheek before scooping to pick up her sword and teaming up with Fíli to take down a particularly large warg. It was then that Maetharanel noticed Bilbo standing in front of Thorin, as Azog slowly made his way to them.

"Bilbo, no!" she shouted and began to run to the hobbit's aid.

She never made it to them. A loud shriek cut across the noise of their fight, followed by a group of large eagles swooping down on them. Fíli yelled as one took hold of him in its claws and picked him up off the ground, and Maetharanel caught a glimpse of Kíli racing after it, sword drawn.

"Kíli, stop! They aren't here to harm us, look!" she cried out, pointing to another eagle that dropped two orcs over the edge of the cliff.

Understanding dawned on Kili's face and when another eagle swooped down to pick him up, he didn't fight it. As he was lifted off the ground, Maetharanel felt talons gently curl round her shoulders and she was also lifted in the air, her stomach momentarily lurching at the sensation before quickly being replaced with the feeling of elation; she was flying!

She had a moment of panic when the grip on her was loosened, but it only lasted seconds as she was dropped onto the back of another eagle. She realised somebody else was already on the eagle and looked up to see Gandalf peering at her, his face grim. As they flew over the mountains, into the sunrise, she looked at the eagle at the front, her stomach sinking at Thorin's limp form entangled in its claws. A cry from behind her sent a chill up her spine.

"THORIN!"

She carefully turned and saw Kíli holding tightly to Fíli, who was stretched out as far as he could be to see his uncle, a grief-stricken look on his face. Kíli looked up at Maetharanel and she gasped as the lost expression in his eyes sent a stabbing pain of empathy through her heart. Swallowing an unexpected lump of emotion down, she turned back to Thorin, silently wishing him to wake up.

She feared that if he did not wake, he would not be the only one whose sprit they lost.


	8. The Calm Before the Inevitable Storm

_I am so so__ sorry for my delay this time! My course this year started back early as my module molecular biology runs a few weeks before term to allow the staff to clean the labs (basically I play around with e-coli and other yucky bugs to study their DNA). As such, the last couple of weeks has been full of me being submerged in analysis, essays and reports for my assignments and I've had literally no time to eat and sleep, let alone write! So, the next update will be special and I will load two chapters at once, if you want me to! So sorry once again!_

_Also from here in, I am following the plot of the book, so there will be more opportunity for me to expand scenes a bit more :)_

Thorin's eagle was the first to land on the tower of rock in front of them, Gandalf and Maetharanel's eagle close behind. The moment they ceased moving, Gandalf was jumping off the animal's back and rushing off to Thorin. Maetharanel wasted no time following after him to help in any way she could. She crouched down and touched Thorin's face, wincing at the cut across his nose as she knew that was going to hurt him once he woke. Beside her, she heard Gandalf mutter a few words and when he took his hand off Thorin's face the dwarf's eyes opened.

"The Halfling" he whispered, his eyes shining in concern.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here; he's quite safe" the wizard assured him, his voice laced with relief.

Maetharanel stood and over over to Bilbo, who had heaved a great sigh of relief when he saw that Thorin had not been killed. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You did a very brave thing today Bilbo" she murmured in his ear before dropping her hand and moving back to the group as Kíli and Dwalin helped their leader to his feet.

The dwarf immediately broke free of their grasps and turned on Bilbo.

"You! "He ground put angrily.

Bilbo's face fell and Maetharanel stepped forwards to fight for the hobbit, only to be held back by Gandalf, the look in his eyes clearly instructing her to be patient and wait to see what the dwarf had to say. She hmphed and crossed her arms, but fell back, ready to jump to Bilbo's aid if needed.

"What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed." Thorin continued. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? You would not survive in the wild; that you had no place among us?"

Maetharanel glared at those words as she watched the crestfallen expression increase on Bilbo's face. Around her, many of the dwarves had looks of annoyance and confusion, not knowing why Thorin was being so hard on the one who had literally saved his life. However, the Prince's next words and actions surprised them all.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life" he finished, scooping Bilbo into a warm hug.

Maetharanel's glare immediately fell of her face and her jaw dropped slightly. That, she had not been expecting and from the murmurs and cheers around her, she assumed the feeling was mutual to most of the company. Even Gandalf had an astonished expression, although his face melted back into its usual gentleness in the blink of an eye.

As the eagles around them flew away, Maetharanel followed them with her eyes, noticing with a sickening horror in her stomach that the blanket of trees in the distance was the canopy of Mirkwood. She took a steadying breath and when she heard Bilbo speak, she forced her gaze back to the dwarves, who were all staring out into the far distance. She followed their line of sight and her heart jumped when she saw a mountain standing tall and proud along the horizon.

"Erebor. The Lonely mountain; the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle earth" Gandalf spoke.

"Our home" she heard Thorin add, a wistful tone to his voice.

At his words, she looked down at the forest once more, for the first time in many years feeling the hurt and ache of being away from her home for so long. She more than understood how the dwarves felt seeing their long lost home. For many of them, it was their first time laying eyes on the mountain. For Maetharanel, she was looking at her home in front of her as well as the mountain kingdom she visited as a child. She blinked and was surprised to find a lone tear streaked down her face. She quickly brushed it away and turned away from the dwarves as they continued to gaze out ahead. Thankfully, none of them noticed, especially as a thrush passed them, bringing them all hope that if thrushes were returning, maybe the ravens soon would as well.

Only Gandalf noticed the elf as she broke away from the group and he immediately followed after her.

"They do not realise the dangers we have yet to face." She spoke forlornly as the wizard reached her.

"Indeed. However I am not going to downtrodden on their high spirits right now by telling them that." He answered.

Maetharanel nodded, completely understanding. It was, in her opinion, the calm before another storm hit them and she would not want to disturb that peace. Instead, she simply watched them with a distant look in her eyes as they began to look each other over, finally stopping to assess the damages they had received from the goblins and the orc attack. Maetharanel continued to stare out into the distance, torn once more between the urge to continue on, or to flee and return to her simple nomadic life with Rhavaniel. The thought of her steed tore at her heart once more and subconsciously, she raised a fist to rub at her chest above her heart. For a few more moments, she stayed that way, only to be brought to the present by a surprising visitor.

"Maetharanel."

Jumping slightly as she hadn't heard his footsteps, she turned her head and immediately bowed it when she realised Thorin was standing next to her.

"Thorin." She greeted.

For a few seconds, the dwarf simply regarded her with his steely gaze, his mouth set in a stern line. Maetharanel gazed back, her curiosity stopping her from speaking out of turn. Finally, his face relaxed and he gave her a crooked smile, then held his hand out to her.

"I hear you saved my nephew's life up on that mountain and I was aware that you were one of the first to come to my aid when Azog was about to kill me, so I wished to thank you. I may have been too hard on you in Rivendell and I see now that you truly are here to help us. Thank you."

Maetharanel felt a warmth blossom in her chest as she took his offered hand. She swallowed back her emotion and smiled at him, frowning slightly when he tried to return the smile, only to hiss in pain.

"You should let Oin see to your injuries." She suggested.

Thorin raised an eyebrow as he glanced sideways at her.

"And your own injuries?" he asked her.

It was only then that Maetharanel registered the dull aches and pains of her own body. Turning, she grunted as her ribs ground together in pain and sent Thorin an annoyed glance as she watched him smirk.

"I will have Oin see to me once he has seen to you." She promised.

Thorin nodded, happy with the response, then walked off to Oin. Within mere seconds, he was replaced with Kíli and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as his eyes locked with her own. He returned it with an equally enthusiastic grin.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I have certainly been better, but then I have also been much worse. I feel okay" She replied.

Kíli frowned and unexpectedly nudged her in the side with his elbow. The sudden pressure sent a searing pain through her side and she cried out, wrapping her arms round herself and crouching onto the floor. Every head snapped up and looked over at her, most of them becoming amused at the smug expression on Kili's face along with the murderous glare on the elf's as she looked up at him, however a few did make their way cautiously over to the pair. Fíli was the first to move, crouching beside Maetharanel and touching her arm while asking what happened.

"your idiot of a brother refused to believe I was okay and so had to prove it by elbowing me in the ribs- right where that foul creature of a goblin king squeezed me with his fist!" she shouted, her anger aimed entirely at Kíli, whose face paled as he realised just what he'd done.

In the excitement of the battle following their escape from the caves, he had completely forgotten about the goblin king trying to kill her. No wander she was angry with him. He tried to open his mouth and apologise, but was cut off by a mixture of Oin pushing past him to look at her injuries, Fíli shaking his head, and Balin gently pulling him aside to give him a quiet lecture on how it is never a wise idea to prod, poke or nudge anybody that has just come out of a fight.

Oin hunched down in front of Maetharanel and with Fíli's help, eased her up on to her feet. He then looked at the parts of her he could see and was satisfied; like most of them, she had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major.

"Lass, I'd like to look at your ribs if you would permit it?" he asked.

Maetharanel shook her head.

"Later perhaps. When we can find somewhere private."

Oin smiled in agreement, then turned to Fíli, who tried to escape while the healer was preoccupied.

"And where do ye think you're going, laddie?" he asked, his tone amused.

Maetharanel sniggered at the sheepish expression on the prince's face as he was led away to be looked over. She noticed Balin still talking with Kíli further away and instinctively placed her hand gently on her side once more. She was not truly angry with the dwarf for hurting her, she was more angry that he had drawn the attention of the remainder of the company to her injuries. She also felt guilty for not letting Oin see to her ribs, but she knew from the pain that it wouldn't be a pretty sight and the last thing she wanted was for Kíli to see and feel even worse for aggravating it like that.

They stayed atop the hill a few hours, until just after midday, when Gandalf declared that they should leave. His statement was met with various groans and moans of complaint, but one scathing look from the elder had them all silenced and readying what little equipment they had left.

"And where, may I be so bold as to ask, are we going?" Came Thorin's voice above the others.

"This rock is known as Carrock. Along the side of the rock, a being carved steps into the stone to make it easier to travel up and down as this location is a fantastic viewpoint of the land below. It is not wise or safe to stay here long, for if he comes across us waiting for him, he is more likely to attack. We must go and find him."

Maetharanel glanced over the side and sure enough, she could make out steps bigger than those used by any being she had come across falling down the mountainside. Her eyes lit with wonder and excitement as she looked back at Gandalf. The wizard was already watching her, his eyes twinkling with laughter at her almost childlike eagerness.

"And how do we find this man?" Fíli asked, his voice uncertain.

Gandalf smiled.

"That is one of the reasons I asked our elf to come along. I have a vague recollection of where to find him, but I believe Maetharanel will have a sharper memory than my own as she has been to his home once before."

Maetharanel felt thirteen pairs of eyes fall onto her and she suddenly felt shy, not used to talking to large groups.

"It was when I was but a small elfling, but I am sure I can find my way there with Gandalf's help, of course."

Gandalf nodded, his eyes continuing to sparkle.

"Excellent. Once we have found him, we will ask him to supply you for the journey ahead and you can then be on your way to Mirkwood, with Maetharanel as your guide."

The majority of the dwarves seemed happy with his words and went back to readying themselves for the journey down the Carrock, but Maetharanel knitted her brows as she contemplated his words.

"You. Why are you saying you and not us?" she questioned.

Gandalf turned to her, unsurprised that she would read the hidden meaning in his words almost immediately.

"I will not be continuing on to Mirkwood with you. It was always my intention to lead the company to Mirkwood then to leave you as their guide through the forest and finally for them to continue on to Erebor alone once they were safely through the elf territory" he explained.

Immediately, dwarves and elf alike began bombarding him with questions.

"One at a time, please!" he asked, but they continued pressing him.

Suddenly, he puffed out his chest and when he spoke, a darkness was cast over them, his voice booming in the air, a volume much too loud to be normal.

"That is enough of this nonsense! I said one at a time!"

Maetharanel shuddered as he returned to his normal self. She'd always hated it when he did that. Once they had all quietened down, Gandalf spoke again.

"Thank you. Now, I never told you before as I didn't feel it was necessary. Initially I was to stay with you, however there are more pressing matters that as a wizard of middle earth, I must attend to. I will try to re-join you if I can, but until then, Maetharanel will have to take my place as your guide."

The group once more quietened, but it was with heavy hearts and when they moved to begin the journey down the steps of the Carrock, a gloom had once more befallen them, despite the bright and warm rays of the sun that shone down on them.


End file.
